Wings of Wisdom
by the Cheshire Cat
Summary: Sequel to End of Escaflowne... where old powers threaten new
1. Default Chapter Title

Author's Note: I don't own any of the given characters save for Yuuki Zephyr. She's mine. Touch her and you die. ^_^ Oh yeah... I won Shamsiel and Khameir too. though if you touch either of them, you'll live to regret it soon enough also. ^_^.  
  
Wings of Wisdom  
Sequel to the End of Escaflowne  
by Rei Himura  
  
Prologue ~ A Realization of Something Too Deep  
  
Weeks had passed. Van was devastated. The image of Hitomi and her black wings kept entering his mind. It kept him awake at night. It haunted him during the meetings. If only... But then again. What could he have done? There was nothing. Kill the Zaibach sorcerors? But what would he achieved from doing it? It would never bring Hitomi back. Never.  
  
"Van-sama. Daijoubu?" asked a soft cat voice. Merle peered around the door and watched as Van sat at the edge of his bed, staring in space. She'd heard about the incident from Allen. Hitomi with wings. Now the two would have been a perfect match. She was expecting her good friend from the Mystic Moon to be prancing somewhere in the castle. She had not heard the five-letter word Allen mentioned. She refused to acknowlegde. "Don't be ridiculous! I know you're kidding and I'm off to find her now. Ja!" she had playfully tossed his seriousness aside. But Allen had grabbed her just then with a vice-like grip. Then she knew... she realized. It was no joke. Kanzaki Hitomi... the girl from the Tsuki no Maboroshi, was no more...  
  
Somewhere else in the land of Ispania, a young platinum-haired girl awoke.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1: A sorceress named Yuuki.  
  
***  
  
"ZEPHYR!!! Where the hell is Zephyr? Doesn't she know she was supposed to report here half an hour ago? Kuri! Go find her!" bellowed an irritated Shamsiel. He frowned and put his head in his hands thinking of his apprentice. "Oh this is not good. Lack of punctuality... lack of attention... why, this girl is going to drive me insane!"   
  
"Sensei! Gomen nasai! I was caught back a bit-" the girl faltered watching the angry look on the old man's face. She gulped and slinked back. "STAY THERE!" Yuuki froze. Not because of fear, but because of the simple spell her teacher had just cast upon her. This... is not good  
  
"When will you learn Zephyr? If you want to be as good a Sorceror as I am, you have to be prepared to make sacrifices. Do you know how many sacrifices I've made?"  
  
"Yes sensei... you've told me a million times."  
  
"Remember Zephyr. If you want to survive in this world, you'll have to stop playing foolish games and pay more attention to the details of your life. Now go and get the carriage. We are going to Asturia to meet the Princess." Yuuki Zephyr sighed a relief and darted off quickly to the stable to prepare the carriage. Life as an apprentice was never easy. Especially if your teacher and mentor was someone as famous as Shamsiel. A former Zaibach Sorceror, he had fled when Dornkirk had pressured him and many others to sacrifice themselves in order to make the Machine of Fate work better. Coward some called it, but to Shamsiel, it was survival.  
  
Yuuki saddled the brown mare and nimbly climbed onto it. Not many would see her as an apprentice. She was too kinesthetic to be a sorceress. She could never sit still much alone pay attention to what people say to her. She would have been more suited to be a farm girl. Something her parents had long agreed on. Yet when Shamsiel stopped by the small town of Kimeila, he had found a talented sorceress in the girl. The only problem present, was how to prevent her mind from wandering too much.  
  
Shamsiel closed the door to the great castle which served as his home and headed down the marble staircase to enter his awaiting carriage. "Just follow the map I've given you Yuuki and we will reach there in no time."  
  
"But doesn't the journey take more than a week?"  
  
"You forgot child... this is no ordinary carriage." Yuuki smiled and nodded her head. With a simple gesture with the whips, the two brown horses trotted off at a steady pace towards their destination.  
  
***  
  
-=[ somewhere in the forest ]=-  
  
"Yes... I've got the information right here."  
  
"So this is our target ne?"  
  
"Kind of kawaii."  
  
"Ahou!" the tanned elf leader whacked the back of his underling's head. The latter rubbed his head sorrowfully and returned to his position, sharpening his scimitar. Khameir Jaheiran looked at the stack of papers given to him by his newfound employer. A new target. Wanted for no reason. All that was mentioned as to why they would want her was that she was dangerous. He sighed and reached for his mug. The contents were gulped down hurriedly and he wiped the excess off his lips with the back of his hand. Young, handsome and amazingly intelligent, Khameir was the leader of a group of elven bounty hunters know as the Qui X'or group.   
  
He glanced back at the piece of paper and loked at the sketch-o-gram attached to it. It showed of a smiling young girl with hair which reached the small of her back. She wore a simple tunic and a dagger was attached to the belt she wore. Petite yet athletically built. She seemed pretty, if not stunning even in her own simple way.  
  
"Menou Zephyr... nice name too..." a smile crossed his face and kept the file along with its contents into his satchel.  
  
***  
  
The kingdom of Asturia was bustling with activity. With trade and the coming festivities. The attitude of the ruler of Asturia did not match that of her loyal subjects. She was depressed.  
  
"Millerna-hime. Shamsiel-kun has arrived with his apprentice." Allen informed her from his kneeling position. Millerna nodded her head and got up from her throne. Her long blonde locks swayed silently behind her like a shimmering cape of white. The simple lavender gown she wore accentuated her pretty features even more. But even with all these helping to flatter her physically, they did not help to make her shine internally.  
  
"Aah... Millerna-hime! So good to see you again. Why... you look better each time I see you." greeted the aged wizard. The princess merely gave him a kind smile and ushered him to the dining room. She did not notice the silent figure who followed them tonelessly until Shamsiel suddenly turned back to address his apprentice. "Zephyr , help that young lad carry our belonging to the room. Once you're done, be sure to return to the dining room." Yuuki nodded her head and with a smile, vanished from the room. Strangely though, something about the girl reminded Millerna of something. But she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Turning back to the princess, Shamsiel cleared his throat.  
  
"Ne Millerna-hime... should we take a look at the blue prints now? My apprentice will return shortly." Millerna nodded her head.  
  
***  
  
"Arigato!" thanked the yound apprentice. The attendant smiled and then disappeared down the corridor. Yuuki's eyebrow raised at the luxuriously decorated room. So this is what a palace looks like from the inside... sugoi... She moved around in the room, peering at the various antiquities placed here and there. A small box in the corner caught her attention. She moved nearer to investigate. What she discovered was a stack of cards with various designs drawn onto it. She picked one up.  
  
"The Tower." her forehead creased. The card seemed familiar. Didn't she have something like it at home? Another set of footsteps accompanied by a deep masculine voice attracted her attention and she hurriedly placed the card back on top of the stack.  
  
"G-gomen nasai." she stuttered when she faced a blonde knight with sparkling blue eyes. Somewhere in the back of her head, it reminded Yuuki of the ocean. Allen watched the girl. He was on his way to dining room when he suddenly noticed the door to the particular room. The particular room which Hitomi had stayed in when she, Van and Merle had arrived in Asturia.  
  
"Iie... sumimasen. My fault to come in without knocking first.' why did she look so familiar? Yuuki's face reddened under his intense scrutiny and then recalled Shamsiel's instructions to meet her back in the dining room. "Ano... it's okay! I guess you got lost too! Well, ja! Mata ato de!" she replid cheerfully and then darted around him and out of the room. Allen blinked and then turned. One thing for sure though, she was very weird.  
  
*** 


	2. Wings of Wisdom: Part 2

Author's Note: Hey... it's me again! The usual banter and the like. Legal diclaimer follows and the like.   
  
Wings of Wisdom  
by Rei Himura  
  
***  
  
Chapter 2: Cold Antarctica  
  
***  
  
The brightly lit and well-furnished corridors seemed to stretch on forever. Yuuki was beginning to feel panicky. How I wish I could conjure up a map... She paused. Why not? Taking out a small scap of paper from the satchel slung across her shoulders, she drew symbols in the air above the paper. A small mist enveloped the paper just then before disintegrating slowly. Yuuki smiled and picked up her map. Perhaps now she'll be able to find the dining room.  
  
***  
  
"Van!"  
  
"Allen!"  
  
"What are you doing here?" the pair spoke almost at once. Merle, who had just rounded the corner, eyed the two quizically. "One would have thought they were koibitoes long separated." she muttered under her breath. Van and Allen shook hands with one another. They may not exactly be friends but they were comrades by nature.  
  
"I was here because Millerna-hime invited me to see the construction of Lazarus's Dome." replied Van with a soft smile. Still clad in his usual red sleeveless shirt and khaki pants, Van still appeared the same. But Allen detected a rather haunting look in his eyes. And he still hans't got over it...  
  
"Well, I do live in Asturia. The Lazarus's Dome? Why, she's discussing it with Shamsiel in the dining room."  
  
"Shamsiel? The great Sorceror formerly from Zaibach?" Van asked, forehead creased. Ever since Hitomi's death, he could never forgive Zaibach. Merle gulped. The tension was unnerving. She stepped back but promptly bumped into a walking figure.  
  
"Itai!"  
  
"Gomen ne!" Can and Allen turned their heads to find the young cat woman sprawled on the floor with a silver-haired figure beneath her. Van helped Merle up whereas Allen helped the other girl up. "Ano... you again?" she said in surprise. Van and Merle blinked. "You know her Allen?" asked the young King of Fanelia. Allen adjusted his uniform and then nodded his head.  
  
"She's Shamsiel's apprentice. Though I didn't quite catch her name."  
  
"It's Yuuki." came a rather irritated voice from behind. Yuuki gulped. "S-sensei..."  
  
***  
  
The shadowy figures paused underneath the sakura tree, waiting for more orders from their leader. A torch was lit, shadows cast on painted faces. Khameir grinned, his elfish ears pointing upwards to the velvety black sky.  
  
"We will stay in town for awhile until the opening of the Dome. Do note of your supposed activities while here. Harikun!"  
  
"Hai Taicho-sama!"  
  
"You will be assiting at the local inn. Find out more about the visitors of the palace." Harikun, a greenish-looking elf, nodded his head and then vanished as he blended with the shadows. Khameir turned to face another elf, this time with red hair. "Sularki... your post has been confirmed as the gardener. And you better not screw it up this time. Don't even think of venturing inside the palace. Stay outside and just monitor her movements should she come out. Note... you are not to take any action at all." hissed Khameir. He knew his subordinates reputation forwrecking havoc. But this elf was one of the best spies he had. He had faith and trust in him. Sularki grunted, nodded his head and left. Khameir turned to face the other two elves who waited behind him. They were twins, with matching blue eyes and mischievous smiles.  
  
"Karshuk, Tameii, the both of you will follow me. We are part of the executive merchant's board. Don't worry about anythign else... I have it all... under... control." with that the remaining three figures vanished.  
  
***  
  
"Sumimasen Millerna-hime, Allen-kun, Van-sama. Yuuki is rather new to Asturia and of course, the palace too. So sorry to keep you all waiting." explained Shamsiel to the amused princess. Yuuki, face flushed with embarrassment, sat at the far end of the table. Merle snickered.  
  
"So what exactly do you do as an apprentice Zephyr-san?" asked Van. While he hated the Zaibach sorceror, he found his apprentice to be an interesting specimen. There was a certain atmosphere about her. Magical, elusive... mysterious. There was more to her, he noticed. Yuuki smiled, the shade of red vanising from her pristine face.  
  
"Yuuki please... I'm a Sorceress in training. Shamsiel-sensei teaches me all that I would ever need to know about Sorcery, Science and the like. It's a tedious life, but it suits me the most..." she replied. At least it's better than being married off to an ugly looking Guymelef pilot. Merle snickered again. "Yeah... you were taught how to get lost too." Yuuki cast her a cold glare, one that surprisingly sent shivers up her spine.  
  
Once done discussing the details of the Dome with the princess, Shamsiel concluded that it was time he returned to his chambers. "After all... I am but an old man." he concluded with a hearty laugh. He glanced at Yuuki and she nodded her head. "Hai... oyasumi nasai Van-sama, Merle-chan. I take my leave now. It has been a great pleasure to have been speaking with you." she spoke and then took her place beside her teacher.  
  
"Oyasumi nasai Shamsiel-sama. Perhaps we shall take a look at the Dome tomorrow ne?" asked Millerna, a smile enveloping her sweet face. Shamsiel smiled and nodded his head. He faced Van, a strange glaze in his eyes as he did so. "I assume you will join us? Van-sama?" Van could only nod his head. "Very well then... oyasumi nasai."  
  
***  
  
The Sorceror and his apprentice were placed in separate rooms. Yuuki in Hitomi's old room and Shamsiel in the one across hers. But sleep would not claim her and thus after much tossing and turning around in bed, she decided to have a breath of fresh air out on the balcony.  
  
In the pale moonlight, her silvery hair shone. Shimmered even. She had let it loose, after pulling it and bunning it to the sie of her head. The black ribbon which held the strands was not wrapped and tied to her left hand. Her dagger was left behind in the room. Slung carelessly on the arm of a chair.  
  
"Eeto... I wonder what tousan and kaasan are doing..." she asked herself aloud. She leaned forward, resting her chin on the bannister. As she gazed at the stars above, she heard a melody being played above her. Eyes darted upwards to find a handsome elf sitting cross-legged on the roof playing a flute. He looked down almost immediately, drowning in her crystalline eyes.  
  
"Ano gomen. I must have woken you up." he apologized. The tone of his voice was deep and masculine. There was a strange level of comfort in it too. Something Yuuki found rather... puzzling. "What are you doing up there on the roof?" she asked in response. The male raised his eyebrows and then nimbly leapt down onto the balcony beside her.  
  
"Not one for introductions are you?" he smiled and kept the flute in his pocket. Yuuki blushed. K'so... where are my manners? First getting lost and bumping into people... now this! "G-gomen ne," she stuttered and looked away. His gaze was disturbing, as though he was looking into her very soul. "Hai hai... daijoubu. Watashi wa Khameir Jaheiran. Anatawa?" the male smiled, or smirked. Depending on the way one would describe the unusual quirk of his lips.  
  
"Watashi... watashi Yuuki Zephyr." replied the Sorceror's apprentice.  
  
***  
  
Van tossed and turned in his bed. He was dreaming... not a pleasant one. A nightmare. Images of winged beasts flew around him as he desperately tried to hew them down with his sword. It was a futile attempt. Futile because no matter how fast he swung his sword, it never connected. Futile because if he didn't hurry, the love of his life would vanish. But then a strange thought entered his head. He had imagined this scene over and over again. Each time he had never won. He had lost. And what more did it matter? Hitomi was gone anyway. His vision of happiness crumbled before him.  
  
"Don't let go Van..." he looked up, reddish-brown eyes searching for the bearer of the voice. "Hitomi?"  
  
"Don't let the Angel out of your grasp..." he hurriedly scuttled to a standing position. Clothes torn and tattered, with blood stains here and there. He looked around desperately. "Hitomi? Hitomi! Where are you?"  
  
"Don't remember me... find the Angel Van... find her... you will find happiness..." and then all was black as Van Slazar Fanel woke up from his horrid dream.  
  
***  
  
Notes: I know a lot of people would have killed me here. It doesn't make sense now does it? If it does... can you review it and tell me? Pweaseeee??? And you're wondering who the heck is Menou Zephyr. I know my storyline must have been rather common. Or can someone tell me otherwise? Lack of creativity here. N-e-e-d r-e-v-i-e-w-s a-s-a-p o-n-e-g-a-i!  
  
Rei ^_^ Himura 


	3. Default Chapter Title

********************  
  
**Wings of Wisdom  
by ^death^ a.k.a Rei  
**  
********************  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah yeah, stuff it all here.  
  
********************  
  
**Chapter 3: A Feast of Wonders  
**  
********************  
  
The sun peeked across the rooftops and soon, within minutes, the country of Asturia was wide and awake and on her feet. Wolf-men, Dolphin-men and others trudged about the streets, calling about their wares. There was a festive mood too. But of course there would be one. Especially when the opening of Salazar's Dome was mere hours away.  
  
The Salazar Dome, Asturia's new attraction. Well, not an attraction really, since it was more of a council arena for the country's diplomats and all. Think of it as a seemingly grandeur ballroom housing stuck-up and snobbish merchants/noblemen and the like. Or at least it was in the eyes of Yuuki Zephyr.  
  
"Yuuki." dropping the thick tome she was reading, Yuuki looked up to find the young male from last night.  
  
"Khameir-san... fancy meeting you here." she smiled warmly at him and then stood up in Zaibach fashion to bow her greeting. He grinned back and she noticed that he was dressed rather smartly, as though about to attend a celebration of some sort.  
  
Wait... celebration?  
  
"Ano... you're going for the Dome festival?" she asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence. Khameir smiled and nodded his head. His hair, under the hazy sunlight, was a deep chocolate brown. Coarse and thick. Yet glossy and rich at the same time. It took her self-control to not want and run her fingers through his hair.  
  
Kuso Yuuki... you should be ashamed of yourself for thinking such things, she berated herself. Turning her gaze she casted it upon the shimmering Astuarian castle.  
  
"I believe you will be attending it as well?" he asked, standing beside her. Taller than her he was. Taller and definitely well-built. She could see the muscle structure beneath the suit he wore.  
  
Amusing...  
  
"Ahh... of course. I'm to be by my teacher's side at all times." at this, Khameir raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?" she asked, hers furrowed in confusion. A smile flickered onto his face and he cocked his head to one side.  
  
"Oh nothing..."  
  
********************  
  
Van looked around from where he was. Merle, clinging tightly to his arm and refusing to let go. He sighed and then blended back with the rest of the royalties. He watched Princess Millerna talk to Dryden Fassa, her fiance-in-courting. Allen stood a few metres back, surrounded by his crew. Idly, his mind wandered to where Shamsiel was.  
  
Or to be precise, where the Sorceror's Apprentice was.   
  
They had met earlier in the morning at the breakfast table. Her face was pale, rings shadowing her eyes.  
  
********************  
  
"Slept well?" he asked, one elbow on the table the other breaking apart a piece of bread. Yuuki nodded lamely and then waited for Shamsiel to be seated before she did, drawing the chair up behind her. Just then, Allen and the Princess appeared and the mall group settled to a calm and quiet breakfast.

"Millerna-hime, how goes the preparations for tonight?" asked Shamsiel. The aged wizard ate little, slept little and usually talked little. But because he was the Guest-of-honour for the Dome, he had everyone reason to be excited and interested.

"Ahh... everything is fine. How is your stay Shamsiel-kun?" Millerna smiled warmly. Shamsiel nodded his head, indicating it was good.

The conversation droned on and Van found himself to be tired and weary of hearing political issues. It didn't matter to him that much. Since Fanelia was more or less back on stable ground. He didn't wish to be involved in politics, but as we all know, he didn't really have a choice.

"Yuuki, my staff is back in my quarters. Retrieve it for me then I shall wait for you at the garden." the silvery-haired female nodded her head and got up. In silence she left, as the group watched her leave.

"She's weird..." Merle murmured to Van and tuned back to gazing outside the window.

********************  
Yuuki yawned as she trudged up the staircase wearily. She hadn't had a good night's sleep. In fact she was awake talking to that strange elf named Khameir.

_He's pretty cute though..._ Argh what am I thinking? She smacked her hand onto her forehead and then shook her tresses wildly. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the room, clearly intent on completing a task.

That was... until she realised she had an unexpected and uninvited guest.

"K-khameir? What are you doing here? Wait, you're not even **supposed** to be here." Yuuki narrowed her eyes. Oh dear... Shamsiel-sempai was not going to like this...

Khameir smiled and then got up from where he sat in the ornately-carved furniture. Taking a bow, he advanced towards Yuuki, who moved back for every step he did.

"Don't move." Her hands was in a familiar gesture. Magic at hand, she was prepared to fight him. Khameir stopped and then took out a familiar looking weapon. Yuuki's eyes widened.

"How... Where did you get that?" her voice had turned on cold and demanding. The tanned elf snickered and toyed with the crystal dagger in his hands.

"You mean this Draconian antique? I'm sure you know where... Menou."

"My name, is Yuuki Zephyr. I have no idea who is this... Menou you're talking about. I'm giving you three seconds to get out of this room or else." at this, she raised one hand higher, a small flame flickering. Khameir merely smiled.

He moved forward.

Yuuki raised her hands.

"Fireball!" a ball of flame darted out her fingertips and reached for him. With reflexes a ninja could have, Khameir whipped sideways and then ran towards her. Startled and caught off-gaurd, Yuuki was pinned to the door, the blade at her neck. A sudden wave of vertigo crept over her and she nearly lost ocnsciousness.

"You do know what this thing does right Menou?" Khameir shifted himself and then relaxed his grip on the knife against her throat. Yuuki gulped, her hair matted behind her.

"What do you want?" she asked meekly. 

"You."

"For what?"

"Let's just say I've got a written contract with your name on it."

"So you're not the ambassador of Bahgrad then..."

"Well, I was until I realised I was running short of time. Now you may ask me questions on the way. My ship awaits." he pulled her forward and then moved behind her to tie her hands together. Once done, he moved in her line of view, his handsome face smirking with glorification.

"Cherio now." he leaned forward to hoist her on his shoulder and then headed towards the window. As they descended silently onto the palace grounds below, a single black card fell onto the unmade bed of Shamsiel Zakariel.

The Hermit

_Sempai... help._

********************  


Author's Notes: Okay... this chapter seemed lame. But I was trying my best to at least try and complete Wings of Wisdom. It ain't an easy task ya know. *grinz* Oh erm... fine. Juts read and review ne? ^_^


End file.
